


【蝙超/BS】Don't put the blame on me（底特律AU）

by JamesWayne1026



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 底特律AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesWayne1026/pseuds/JamesWayne1026
Summary: 标题来自Human-Rag'N'Bone Man我就是想凑个blame三部曲（喂）歌很好听哒本章又名   Kal：Become  Wayne（喂）cp：布鲁斯x仿生人！卡尔batfamily友情助攻（？）





	【蝙超/BS】Don't put the blame on me（底特律AU）

>>>>>

自从晚安吻事件后布鲁斯在接下来的两周里每天晚上——家里四个孩子对此颇有微词——都会请卡尔给他按背，每次都会在卡尔按完之前“睡着”，有几次是真的睡着了，但是布鲁斯知道卡尔一定也给了他晚安吻。  
这似乎已经成为一种仪式了，布鲁斯的背早就好了，他知道这么做有些幼稚，但他不想停下。他真的好多年没有得到过晚安吻了，从八岁开始。布鲁斯还能清楚的记得卡尔第一次将嘴唇印上他额头的触感和温度，和记忆里妈妈亲吻他的感觉重合在一起，这让他感觉破碎的自己……又完整了一点。  
同时布鲁斯也开始反思自己是不是给孩子们的关心不够，毕竟孩子们什么都不说，并不代表他们不在意。他考虑着以后可以和孩子们多些肢体交流，或许他可以找卡尔或者阿尔弗雷德请教一下和男孩子们相处的技巧，噢，布鲁斯突然发现他可能是这个家里最不了解他孩子们的人了。

>>>>>

“好了，第六个章节结束。该睡觉了，达米安。”卡尔合上书，正给达米安掖被子的时候布鲁斯进来了。  
“布鲁斯？”  
“父亲！”他马上就要得到晚安吻了！被打断的达米安有些生气，但是看到父亲又觉得很惊喜。“您进来前应该先敲门！”  
“我很抱歉，达米安。”布鲁斯掩上了门，他听阿尔弗雷德说卡尔在给达米安讲睡前故事哄他睡觉，他想着也许这会是个开始弥补的好机会。“我知道我过去对你，呃，你们，都没有尽到做一个好父亲的责任，我在想，能不能给我个机会补偿你们呢？”  
“所以……您晚上不用看文件了吗？”达米安扁起嘴，开始揪着被子边缘扯来扯去。  
“我的儿子已经等了这么久了，文件看来得靠边站了。”布鲁斯在达米安床的另一边坐下了，他伸手揉上达米安的头发，“我才意识到我已经错过了这么多了，达米安，我真的很抱歉。给我个弥补的机会好吗？”  
达米安咬了咬脸颊内侧，又转过头去看卡尔，卡尔微笑着对他轻轻点了点头。  
“好吧，我是说，您可以先从给我一个晚安吻开始。”达米安瞥眼看了看布鲁斯身后那扇掩着的门，“每个人都应当得到一个晚安吻。”  
“当然，达米安，当然。”布鲁斯俯下身，亲吻达米安的额头。 从达米安眼睛里他看到了许久没见过的纯粹的快乐。“晚安达米安，做个好梦。”  
“卡尔，你的晚安吻。”达米安转过头看着床另一边的卡尔。  
卡尔脸上露出疑惑的表情，“但是布鲁斯已经……”  
“那不一样！父亲是父亲，卡尔是卡尔。”  
卡尔的情绪灯闪了一瞬黄光，他看向布鲁斯，布鲁斯对他微笑。“我明白了。”他嘴唇贴上达米安额头，就像他过去一个月一直做的那样。“晚安，达米安。”  
然后房间里的三个人突然听到门外传来一声“我靠。”  
离门最近的布鲁斯将掩着的门打开，门外蹲着的三个人和布鲁斯大眼瞪小眼。

“我就说达米安这小子不单纯！”  
“他早就不听什么睡前故事了，我还以为他是不会写作业才拿睡前故事当借口找卡尔！”  
“什么，家庭作业不会写可以找卡尔的吗？”  
“这不是重点，重点是……他居然得到了一个月的晚安吻！！”  
“还有布鲁斯的！！！”  
“我们可没法再干坐着等下去了。”  
“哇哦哇哦停一下，孩子们。”布鲁斯看着餐桌对面坐着的迪克杰森和提米，以及被迪克拉着一起坐下的卡尔，“所以你们的意思是……？”  
“我们也需要晚安吻！”  
“卡尔的！”  
“还有布鲁斯的！”

好吧，那天晚上的“谈判”之后，韦恩家的孩子们每天晚上都能得到布鲁斯和卡尔的晚安吻，布鲁斯大概没办法每天都抽出时间了，不过管他呢，卡尔每天都会有时间。

>>>>>

布鲁斯感觉最近轻松不少，不光是和孩子们的关系更近了一些，而且……  
“布鲁斯，你的咖啡。”卡尔端上来一杯冒着热气的咖啡，时间刚过晚上七点，是布鲁斯的饭后咖啡时间。  
“谢谢，卡尔。”  
“最近和孩子们相处得怎么样？”  
“不能更好了，”布鲁斯抿了口咖啡，“四个可爱又烦人的小鬼头。”  
“而你会是个好父亲。”  
“我尽力而为。嗯…… 卡尔？”布鲁斯实在无法忽略掉卡尔额头上一直交换着红黄色的情绪灯，和他聊天应该不至于让卡尔惊慌失措才对。“你还好吗？”  
“我得更换动力电池了。”  
“啊，”布鲁斯有点反应不过来，他似乎从没见过卡尔更换动力电池的样子，“上次更换是什么时候？”  
“实际上我不需要频繁地更换动力电池，只要核心没有损坏以及蓝色血液不流失，我能够持续运行很多年。”  
“所以你受伤了吗？”  
“今天下午我第一次给艾斯洗澡，我想我大概弄疼他了，他跳起来——我得说他真的很强壮——按出了我的动力电池，还咬了几口。”  
“上帝啊。”  
“我的右边小腿也被咬坏了，损失了一些血液。”  
“卡尔你……你居然坚持到了现在？”  
“当时的损坏并没有严重影响我的整体功能，但是……”  
“但是？”  
“晚饭时间我去后院看了他，阿尔弗雷德之后给他洗过澡了，我向他道歉，我们大概和好了。”  
“我猜又发生了些意料之外的事？”  
“是的，艾斯在我脚边打转，牵引绳绊住了我的脚，他的力气真的很大。然后我摔倒了。”  
“这次伤到哪儿了？”  
“头，具体来说是鼻子，我又损失了一些血液，那一摔好像还影响到了动力电池的运转。看来血液的缺失已经影响到部件的正常运行了。我-我-我必须去更换-换-换动力电池了。”  
“是的你必须，你刚才卡带了，顺带一提。”  
“那么我先离开了。布鲁斯，你去哪？”  
“你在家里出了这么大的事，我可不能站一边看着，我来给你更换配件。”  
“如果你愿意的话。”

布鲁斯走到了卡尔房间，一眼看过去几乎和刚开始时没什么区别，看上去不像住着人的样子。刚开始卡尔说自己不需要睡眠拒绝了房间，然后那天深夜布鲁斯去厨房喝水时看到坐在餐桌前的卡尔被吓到“不小心”打碎了杯子，卡尔只能接受了晚上在私人空间待机的请求。再后来迪克和杰森说不喜欢卡尔制服的样子塞了很多衣服给卡尔，几乎堆满了卡尔的衣柜。  
卡尔从墙边那个巨大的储物柜里拿出新的动力电池递给布鲁斯。然后又拿出两个装着血液的瓶子——只不过它们是蓝色的——拧开瓶盖就开始喝起来。布鲁斯有点看傻眼了，卡尔甚至都没有吞咽，他喝的非常快。喝完之后他开始解自己衬衫的扣子。  
气氛突然有些微妙。布鲁斯咳嗽一声视线瞥向别处。  
解完衬衫扣子，卡尔抬起头，“布鲁斯。”  
见了鬼的，卡尔无辜的表情让布鲁斯觉得自己在犯罪。  
他深呼吸，一只手探到卡尔胸腹处，他回忆着唤醒卡尔的那一天，手掌下的肌肉质感并不陌生，这个胸膛在微微起伏着。布鲁斯手指使了点力，皮肤层褪去了一些，布鲁斯仔细查看抚摸着那块白色的皮肤，上面有几道痕迹轻微的爪痕。卡尔闭上了眼睛。  
亮着红圈的动力电池被取出，上帝啊上面还有艾斯的牙印，但是布鲁斯并没有立刻把新的换上去。他看着卡尔额角的灯闪烁的间隔变长，就像沉入睡眠的人的呼吸。终于蓝光不再亮起了，布鲁斯退后两步看着卡尔。他看上去就像睡着了，和布鲁斯第一次见到他的时候有点像，不过他们之间的关系已经完全不同了。以前布鲁斯无法想象没有阿尔弗雷德的生活，现在他没法想象没有卡尔的生活了。  
他在自己身边已经快半年了，中间断断续续更新过一些模块，还换了一条能分析味道的舌头，孩子们喜欢把在外面尝到的味道不错的食物带回来，大多数是甜点，卡尔几乎都能做出完美的复制品，阿尔弗雷德也惊叹不已。  
布鲁斯捏紧了手里的动力电池，卡尔还是刚才的样子，他盯着卡尔的脸出神，上帝啊他的睫毛可真长……当布鲁斯意识到自己靠得太近的时候，他没有退开，他想要更近一点，而他也这么做了。他稍稍低下头，嘴唇就贴上了卡尔的额头。好吧这大概算是一个晚安吻了，和亲吻孩子们的感觉不太一样，感觉更……布鲁斯说不清。  
布鲁斯得把卡尔唤醒了，否则一会可能要解释为什么换个动力电池会花掉12分钟，他可不想对卡尔说谎。他将动力电池推进卡尔身体里，等待着那双蓝眼睛睁开，没有注意到身后静静关上的房门。

>>>>>

“韦恩们，集合。提米的房间。——达米安”  
“为什么是我的！——提姆”  
“最好给我们一个比‘下次在提米的饭里放点魔鬼椒怎么样’更吸引人的理由。——杰森”  
“迪克你为什么会在杰森房里？——提姆”  
“给他辅导功课——杰森”  
“才不是！！！——杰森”  
“我觉得韦恩庄园今年可能会有另一个主人了。——达米安”  
“？？？？？？？？？？？？？”

“达米安，你最好没有在忽悠我们。”  
“是谁？瑟琳娜凯尔吗？”  
“为什么会是她，难道是因为她去年来过两次庄园？”  
“我不同意！”  
“说实话，最近布鲁斯也没有在和谁约会的样子。”  
“难道要和塔莉亚复婚了？”  
“噢得了吧，布鲁斯根本不需要伴侣。”  
“这个人远在天边近在眼前。”  
“………………谁？迪克吗？”  
“嘿！”  
“那么，杰森？”  
“我向上帝发誓我会拧下你的脑袋，提米。”  
“啧，大伙们，我是说，我刚才在卡尔房间里看到布鲁斯亲了卡尔。”  
“？？？？？？？？？？？？”  
“我收回刚才那句话。”

>>>>>

布鲁斯感觉几个孩子最近有点怪怪的，他说不上来，晚饭之后四个孩子都会集合在某个人的房间里一起讨论些什么，偶尔还会拉着卡尔一起，布鲁斯都不知道他们什么时候关系这么好了，聚在一起居然没把房顶给掀了。

四个小鬼讨论了一周了，他们讨论的结果是布鲁斯根本不会意识到自己会爱上一个人，而卡尔……就是卡尔。他们向卡尔咨询了一些关于伴侣型仿生人的信息，期间达米安和提米还被迪克和杰森捂住了耳朵，这让他俩十分不满。  
卡尔对四个孩子几乎有求必应，他没想过会被孩子们问到关于伴侣型的问题，他要求一些内容只能说给已满18岁的迪克和杰森听，他阻止自己去分析孩子们这么问的原因，他的系统不允许他这么做，他不允许自己这么做。  
卡尔不想承认自己有一些不安，他晚上检查了一遍所有程序，没有任何问题。

>>>>>

酒会，酒会，又是酒会，布鲁斯被司机送回庄园时呼吸都是香槟味儿。他一直和卡尔用专门的通讯频道聊着这是多么的无聊，谁谁谁又换了新的女伴儿，地区检察官又换人了，戈登局长跑到阳台抽了多少根烟，以及哥谭的夜景是多么美丽，小甜点不错但没你做的好吃云云。  
“唔，今晚可赶不上给四个小鬼晚安吻了。”布鲁斯坐在床边眼皮打架，他昨晚就没睡好，卡尔给他解着衬衫扣子。  
“他们知道你赶不上，从我这要了双倍的。”卡尔说着脱下布鲁斯的西装外套和衬衫，布鲁斯飞快的把裤子袜子脱下就躺下了。  
“哼嗯……韦恩塔上的哥谭夜景真的很美，我真希望你能在那亲眼看看……呼……”  
“布鲁斯？”卡尔轻轻摇了摇他的肩膀，得到几声迷糊的咕哝，他大概真的是累坏了。他捡起布鲁斯脱下的衣物收拾好，将房间的窗帘拉上，然后他要做的就只剩下给布鲁斯盖好薄被然后关上灯。  
但卡尔现在盯着布鲁斯一动不动，情绪灯闪烁着黄光，他的系统快速搜寻着应对措施，最终给出的最优答案是“忽略”。  
布鲁斯的脸上没什么特别的表情，心跳和呼吸都很平缓，卡尔努力的想在布鲁斯脸上找出一丝丝能和他下身撑起的小帐篷联系起来的痕迹，但他失败了。卡尔推测这是疲劳造成的。  
卡尔应该走开，他现在对布鲁斯做出任何事都会是越界。  
他应该走开。  
一道红色的墙出现在他面前。  
卡尔捏紧了拳头。

>>>>>

迪克和杰森刚从咖啡厅下班，他们每周会去4天，为了……好吧，韦恩们决定自己攒钱订购卡尔的伴侣型模块，这玩意儿可真不便宜。  
“杰，你老是板着一张脸，女士们可不会喜欢。”  
“我又不需要她们喜欢我。”  
“说的没错，但是你得让人心甘情愿的给你掏小费的话，笑容是必须的。”  
“哼……我尽量。”  
“正好也六月份了，模块到了正好可以当父亲节礼物了。”  
“所以……还有三周。”  
“没错。”  
“绰绰有余。”

“所以，哥谭警局打算购置仿生人了？芭芭拉跟你说的？”  
“嗯，戈登局长说是有这方面的打算，”提米用笔记本在Cyberlife的主页上浏览着，“她也有些好奇家用型的。”  
“父亲说过卡尔是定制的原型机，其实我也有些好奇市面上流通的家用型仿生人。”  
“那咱们就看看。”提米点开家用型的页面，“哇哦，这么多……”  
“咚咚”敲门声响了两下，接着卡尔进来了，一手还端着餐盘。  
“嗨，卡尔。”  
“下午好，提米，还有达米安。我拿来些甜点。”  
“卡尔你最棒了。”  
“阿尔弗雷德还做了你们喜欢的泡芙，想吃的话现在就可以到餐厅去。”  
听到泡芙达米安就直接跑没影了，提米合上笔记本也跟着下去了。  
卡尔手里还端着餐盘，他看向提米刚合上的笔记本，然后伸出手打开。屏幕唤醒的瞬间卡尔仿佛听到了系统报错的警告，他险些摔掉手里的餐盘。

>>>>>

布鲁斯刚从大都会回到哥谭。开了几天会让他有些疲惫，他想念卡尔，阿尔弗雷德和孩子们，他想念卡尔做的苹果派。离开的时候布鲁斯总觉得卡尔有点……这么说可能不太恰当，但是他觉得卡尔有心事。真奇妙不是吗，他现在居然能看出卡尔微妙的情绪变化了，偶尔会在看不到卡尔情绪灯的时候看他的表情揣测他的情绪，布鲁斯乐此不疲。要是回去时卡尔还是一副心神不宁的样子，布鲁斯打算和他谈谈了。

卡尔知道布鲁斯回来了，但他选择呆在花园里修剪草坪。今天是父亲节，四个孩子上午就接到了指定时间送货的快递，卡尔当然认得出那是Cyberlife的包装箱。自己完全没有需要更换的配件，那个箱子里的东西会是给谁准备的呢？卡尔想起之前提米笔记本里的查看的Cyberlife页面，他们是想要一个新的仿生人了吗？他们已经厌倦他了吗？……如果是这样，他该怎么办呢。  
卡尔的系统发出了短暂的警告蜂鸣，他视若无睹，那个晚上，第四面墙出现的那个晚上，他违抗了系统指令，现在的他也许已经是个瑕疵品了，人工智能衍生出了自我意识而违抗指令，被送走的话大概会被销毁吧。  
我不想离开。布鲁斯，布鲁斯……真该死，关于布鲁斯的记忆像病毒一样在他眼前闪回，布鲁斯叫他的名字，布鲁斯对他笑，布鲁斯问他冷不冷，布鲁斯揉乱他的头发，布鲁斯称赞他做的苹果派，布鲁斯在他面前睡着，布鲁斯的硬挺在他手里的温度，布鲁斯射在他嘴里的味道，布鲁斯之后呢喃着他的名字……  
“……尔？卡尔！”  
“布鲁斯？！”  
“放过这块可怜的草坪吧。它快被你剪秃了。”  
“我……我很抱歉。”  
布鲁斯靠近卡尔，卡尔努力的让自己站在原地。“卡尔，我猜我们得谈谈。”  
“关于……什么？和Cyberlife的那个箱子有关？”  
“关于你最近‘心神不宁’的原因，还有那个箱子……”布鲁斯捂了捂额头，“关于那个箱子，我也得和你谈谈。去书房好吗？”  
说完布鲁斯转身走开，但卡尔站在原地没有动。  
“布鲁斯。”  
“卡尔？”  
“……我收拾好这里就过去，”他强制自己笑出来，“你先去书房，我一会就到。”

从关上书房门的那一刻开始，对卡尔来说每一秒都是煎熬。他死死的盯着布鲁斯的唇，生怕他下每一秒会说出“真抱歉卡尔我们不需要你了”之类的话来，他的人造心脏砰砰直跳，处理器像是当机了，否则他怎么会感到冷呢。  
布鲁斯将那个箱子从地上拿到书桌上，然后开口了。“卡尔……”  
“我不想走。”  
“卡尔？”  
“我不想走，请不要送走我。”卡尔控制不住自己了，他看到布鲁斯皱起眉头，他的心都快要沉到胃里了，如果他有的话。“我不想离开你，我很抱歉，我不知道我怎么了。”  
“卡尔，冷静。”布鲁斯吓坏了，卡尔的眼泪让他的心揪紧起来，情绪灯在红黄之间以极高的频率闪烁着，他从没见过卡尔这副模样。“告诉我发生了什么事。”  
“我……我对你产生了一些程序里不存在的感情，自我检测过好多次都没有答案。”卡尔低下头盯着自己的鞋尖，鞋面上出现了几滴水渍后他摸摸自己的脸才发现那是他的眼泪。“我感到……迷失，我感觉自己变得异常，我很害怕……请不要赶走我。”  
“卡尔，嘘——”布鲁斯把手放到卡尔肩膀上，手掌下的躯体僵硬而紧绷，他放软了语气，“卡尔，听着，你哪儿都不用去，你可以一直留在韦恩庄园，没有人会赶走你。”  
“真的吗？”  
“我向你保证。”布鲁斯看到卡尔湿漉漉的蓝眼睛终于又重新亮了起来，他用拇指擦去卡尔的泪水，“你想和我谈谈那个‘不存在的感情’吗？”  
“我……”黄色的情绪灯缓慢的闪着，“我不知道从什么时候开始的，我会一直想着你。整理书柜的时候，会想着你读书的样子；清点酒窖的时候，会想着你抿红酒的样子；收拾唱片的时候，会想着哪张是你最爱听的；偶尔看到一些食谱，会想着哪些是你喜欢的口味；看到美丽的日出和日落，会想着如果是你会露出什么样的表情……”  
“卡尔……”  
“我想要更靠近你一点，看到你微笑我也会弯起嘴角，看到你疲惫我会想要安慰你，到可能会再也见不到会很害怕……”卡尔看向布鲁斯，像是想从布鲁斯那得到答案，“这到底是什么感情呢？”  
布鲁斯深呼吸了两回都没能说出话，他将卡尔搂进怀里，听到卡尔在耳边疑惑的叫着他的名字，他想他也找到答案了。他想告诉卡尔箱子里是给他用的伴侣模块，他想告诉卡尔我和你的心情一样，他想告诉卡尔这并不是什么异常。  
怀中的躯体有些不安的扭动着，卡尔的手攥着他腰侧的衣服。布鲁斯想要尽快抚平他的所有不安，但是又有些坏心眼的想让卡尔沦陷在这不明的情感里更久一些。  
他的唇贴上卡尔的额角，“卡尔，这不是什么异常或者错误，这是‘喜欢’，但又比那更深……”  
窗外，太阳开始沉下地平线，一切都染上了一层朦胧的黄昏色，窗外隐隐传来艾斯的叫声，一阵微风撩起了书房的窗帘，还吹乱了几页文件。布鲁斯想，之后他会解答卡尔所有的疑问，但现在，他迫切的需要知道卡尔的嘴唇尝起来是什么感觉。

END


End file.
